The Matchmaker Angel
by Heretorock97
Summary: Bella's new mission is to find true love for the lonely, 108 year-old Edward. With the help of her sidekick Jake and Edward's meddling but loving family, watch as the Love Angel sets about her quest and in the way, discovers that there is much more to love than she thought she knew. TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A.n- Hi! My first story, and I'm very excited for it. Just wrote this chapter now. I will try to post again in under a week, but no promises. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or its characters and am making no money out of this. That is only Stephenie Meyer's right. However, I do own the plot.**

"Ouch! Oh, damn," Bella muttered darkly as she got up from the ground and dusted off her jeans. "A hundred years and they still can't get it right!"

The 'they' in question were the technicians who managed the transport system in between the worlds—the earth and heaven.

"Well, at least if a guy asks you if it hurt when you fell from heaven, you can say yes." Jacob said from beside her and proceeded to laugh at his own joke. "Ha ha Jakey, you just cracked your first ridiculous joke of the ridiculously long list of ridiculous jokes you have on earth. Congrats."

"Do not call me that. You know how much I detest it."

"Sure do. Why else do you think I use it?" she laughed at his sullen expression." "Ok enough of that, let's go find their house. Leah said we should just go along the river and then follow the pathway to a big white mansion."

"Don't we have to stay anonymous and help them the best we can that way?" Being new to these kinds of missions, Jake was wary. Even more so since their new subject was a vampire who lived with six other vampires. _'Vegetarian'_ or not, they still had the ability to disfigure them in less than a second. '_Well, at least me.' He thought wryly. _

"Yes we do have to do that generally, but this is a special case. These are vampires, Jake. They won't even allow us to come near them if we don't tell them at least _something._ Oh look, we're here! Such a magnificent house! And can you imagine the porch with candles all over and an arch of flowers? I can just see it. It will be perfect for his wedding. So romantic! We can even have the smoky effect when..."Being the angel of love, Bella sometimes seemed to get a bit carried away in the romantic features of something_. Even if they weren't there._

"Bella, Bella! Maybe we should first find a girl, make him fall in love with her, get him to propose her, get her to agree to it, and then consider the wedding plans?" Jacob asked her, trying unsuccessfully to hide his amusement.

Bella sighed dejectedly. "Yeah, you're right. Well then, let's go and introduce ourselves."

They made their way across the stone path and gently knocked on the door, waiting for their new mission to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N—Thanks a lot for the favourites and follows, though I wouldn't mind a few reviews either *****_wink wink_*****! Please send me your thoughts about this chapter. It's longer than the previous one.**

**I'm not sure when I will update next, but I'll try to be quicker ****_and_**** get longer chaps. ****_Yeah, I'm cool like that! _****Well, if you're still here, GO READ THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or its characters. That's all Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the plot.**

CHAPTER-2

The door opened to reveal Carlisle with Jasper and Emmet at his flanks, ready to spring into action at the slightest hint of danger. Behind them was Edward with Rosalie, Alice and Esme slightly behind him. It was a defensive formation.

Edward and Alice, both would have made a comical sight had the situation not been so foreign to everyone. Both had the same frustrated expressions, unable to use their abilities. They, of course, didn't know that Bella was aware of their powers and was deliberately blocking them, even Jasper though he didn't give any indication of it.

"Hello! I'm Carlisle. How may we help you?"

Bella, being over-enthusiastic as ever, reached over to hug him, but Jacob gently pulled her back "Introductions first?" he prodded her.

"Oh...oh yes! How very forgetful of me. Although I don't usually forget things. Actually I never forget anything but... "

She was brought out of her rambling by an impatient nudge from Jake.

"Right. Sorry. So as I was saying, I'm Bella and this is my guardian Jake. We were passing by but the scent of vampires brought us here. May we come in, have a little chat with you, and probably rest for a while? It's perfectly fine if you say no. After all you don't know us and everybody knows not to invite strangers in, although you are vampires so maybe..."

"_Bella..._" Jake nudged her again, even more impatient. The rest of the Cullens had varying expressions, ranging from amusement, to curiosity, and to downright fury. The last one was, of course, courtesy of Rosalie Cullen.

"Well, nice to meet you. As I said, I'm Carlisle, this is my coven- Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Edward. Please come in"

The group headed towards a large dining room painted in light shades. The couches were of a shade darker than the walls, and blended in perfectly with the surroundings. The three mated pairs sat together, leaving the loveseat for Edward and the couch for Jake and Bella.

"So tell us something. You seem to know that we're vampires, but you're neither vampires, nor werewolves, and definitely not human. So what the heck are you? Has the Volturi sent you?" asked Jasper in a slightly angry tone, still wary of the strange couple. He tightened his arm around his mate, Alice. It was a well-known fact amongst the vampire community that Aro was very eager to add Alice to his guard.

"Jasper, don't be rude to our guests. They've been nothing but polite to us! And mind you language there, young fellow!" said Esme, the ever-loving mother.

"Hey! I'm being polite! I just said 'heck.' And 145 is _definitely_ not young. " At Esme's glare, he melted behind Alice, which was ridiculous considering that she barely reached his shoulder. "Whatever. Sorry."

Bella laughed, but said, "It's okay. We know that you are curious and suspicious. We _are_ strangers, after all. But Jasper, surely you don't believe that vampires and werewolves are the only supernatural creatures that exist on earth? Well, or heaven."

"This is bullshit! Are you saying you are angels? Did you really think we'd buy all that?" sneered Rosalie from her seat.

Bella didn't allow Esme to start lecturing like they all knew she would, and this time when she replied, her tone was sharp and not as friendly as before. "First of all, I didn't say what we were, though you did arrive at the correct conclusion. I am an angel and Jacob is my guardian and best friend."

"And second, don't you _dare_ use that language _or_ tone with me ever again. I don't know what your deal is, so don't go all emo-vamp on me. "  
Around her, the family was trying to hide their snickers and giggles. With her vampiric good looks and frigid personality, Rosalie intimidated even the best of them. The look on Edward's face showed that he was itching to know what the newcomers were thinking, but couldn't ask without disclosing his own talent.

"Damn girl! I knew I liked you the moment you started rambling at the door!" Emmet cracked up, but fell silent suddenly at Rosalie's glare, which was now directed at him.

"Yes well. That still doesn't answer our questions. You say you are an angel. Pardon me, but I cannot help doubting you as I've never found myself in such a situation before. And why didn't we hear you when you were making your way up hear? Our senses can reach out farther." Carlisle interrupted before his sons could embarrass themselves anymore.

"I understand Carlisle. But seeing as you are yourselves mythical creatures, you really didn't think that angels and devils and witches are mere characters in stories, did you?"

"Well, actually I did" Carlisle admitted sheepishly.

"And the not hearing part is our natural protection feature"

"Okay so suppose I believe you, can you tell us something about yourselves? Are there more like you or are you two the only ones? "

"I think I should start at the beginning. That will help you understand better. My name is Isabella Swan and I'm an angel of love. My parents had both been guardians. I live in heaven, as I'm sure you already guessed. Jake is my assigned guardian.

Essentially, my job is to spread the message of love and help those who need some..uhh _assistance _in looking for true love."

"And what is your job, Jacob?"

"As Bells here said, I'm her guardian. She's my first assignment actually. My job is to update the status of our mission back at the headquarters and also to protect her while her resting time. Otherwise, she kicks ass." Jacob grinned.

Suddenly, the sound of Bella's grumbling stomach made everyone stare at her beet-red face.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry I didn't offer you something. Do you eat human food? I could whip something up for you." Esme announced.

"Thank you, that will be nice. And human food would be great. " Bella answered as Jake said "Maybe some mac 'n' cheese please! It's been years since I had that." with such a pathetic face that Esme just had to agree, not that she would ever have declined to a guest's request.

"Alright then. Why don't you two go wash up and I'll get the food ready. Alice, Edward, please show them the washrooms. We'll continue our discussion later" Esme beamed as she started for the kitchen, ecstatic at the chance to cook for someone who could actually ingest normal food.

_'Well, time to meet our assignment personally!' _thought Bella, delighted.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER-3

**A/N: Not going to lie guys, it's sort of depressing to have no reviews after all the follows and favourites...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. The credit goes to Steph. Thanks a lot!**

**R& R please!**

Edward's point of view

"Hi" her quiet voice reached my ears. With her mahogany locks and soft, chocolate brown eyes, she was stunningly beautiful. And unlike Rosalie, she wasn't vain about it.

But what was the most intriguing was her mind. Not a sound out of there. Her companion, too, was silent. _Maybe it's an angel thing_. I still wasn't convinced about that. It was easy to make out that she wasn't human with her beauty and from her fearlessness from the world's most dangerous predators..._us_. Also, she didn't have any heartbeat, which decimated the possibility of a heart.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

_'They look cute together. Hmm..._' I ignored Alice, yet again.

I waited for some acknowledgement, but it didn't come. When I looked in her direction, her eyes were closed and hand in front of her, palm to me. Briefly opening her eyes, she asked "May I?"

Unsure but curious, I nodded. Her palm attached itself to my chest and her eyes shut again. As soon as her hand made contact with me, everything ceased to exist. The thoughts of my family, my irritation at Alice for trying to set me up with every woman we met, my wariness at the strangers, fear for my family, my loneliness...

"What have you done? I swear if you have hurt him in any way we'll kill you both!" Rosalie's voice reached me. It took me by surprise, as if I was waking up from sleep. _Like that could ever happen_.

"Chill blondie! He's perfectly fine. I'll bet he's just pretending to be in coma so he doesn't have to look at or hear you." Jake the guardian said.

_'That asshole...What a menace. Don't know why Carlisle let these freaks in. Pathetic' _Again, that was Rosalie.

"Edward, son, can you hear us?" Carlisle's concerned voice reached me. I slowly opened my eyes to discover that someone had moved me to the couch, where I was lying with anxious faces peering down at me. Just one face, which was Bella's, differed. Her face was glowing, as if she had received the best news ever.

"Hello Edward. You feeling good, honey? I'm sorry. That has never happened before. When I usually do it on humans, they don't feel anything except a sense of contentment. I wonder why you reacted this way. Maybe it's a vampire thing. I'll have to see how..."

"What exactly did you do?" I asked, feeling rude for interrupting, but knowing from seeing her with Jake that she wouldn't stop. _Maybe that's why she needs a guardian. Ha. Imagine that._

"Oh that? I was just checking your aura. It's beautiful. The brightest I've ever witnessed. Just beautiful. I'm sorry if I hurt you. You must know that was never my intent. Had I known..." By the end of her rant, her voice was trembling, on the verge of tears.

"No no! You didn't hurt me at all! Actually, it was the best I've felt in...ever! I have never felt so at peace. But what's this about auras?" I had to console her. Just the thought of her hurting...

_Wait! What the hell is that about? Why do I care if she cries. Maybe it's because she looks so fragile in the middle of all the vampires. Yeah, that must be it._

"Every person has a unique aura that defines them. Their aura defines them- their nature, their attitude, their feelings...Not in as much detail, but if one can learn to read it properly, you can get to know the person even better than they know themselves. It is brings them peace, at least most of the time. Only the most despicable of creatures can feel pain through such a cleansing activity. " Bella replied, her smile back just as quickly as it had vanished.

"Well there must be something wrong with your aura- power then. I am a monster. I have no soul. And even if I did, it would be burning." It still made me bitter, that the values and morals I had grown up with held no more meaning in this life.

"Who told you that? Nobody has the right to decide their destiny except God. And if you were a monster, you wouldn't be here- blessed with eternity and such a lovely family from what I've seen." Bella's tone had an angry edge to it.

_'Oh my poor boy. I had no idea he still felt that way.'_

_'Edward...'_

My family's thoughts buzzed around me, trying to comfort or to sympathise.

Suddenly, a new voice entered my head my head. The voice was new, but familiar. _'One day Edward, I'm going to show you that you are beautiful- inside and outside. You being a vampire doesn't make you a monster, but you drinking animal blood to save humans does make you a good person. It's our current thoughts, our actions in the present and the future that make us who we are, not our past.'_

With a gentle smile towards me, she left me there with my mouth hanging open. "Can you show me the restroom please, Alice?"

And then she walked away, leaving me with more questions than answers.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER-4

BPOV

"Esme, I love you! Will you marry me and cook for me for the rest of eternity?" Jake's question was met with a chorus of laughter from the family.

"So Bella, Jake said it's his first assignment. Is it yours too? And what exactly is your mission that brought you to this little town?"

"No. This is my century assignment. These are always said to bring extreme happiness to those who are helped and also those who help them, mostly the angels and guardians. But they are terribly difficult. We are here for humans this time. We detected an eternal pair in this area, and supposedly they are in high school. "

The latter part was true. We had been lucky to have found the perfect cover and while helping Edward, we could help another couple find true love.

"Eternal pair?" Edward asked

I was feeling a little nervous around him. Revealing my powers had been a stupid idea, and in the process, I had also revealed that I knew of his abilities. I knew I would have to answer him later.

This time it was Jake that answered. "An eternal pair is a couple who have the ultimate love. They are soul mates. It's happening less and less in this day and age. People mistake lust for love and have no loyalty. We do all we can to preserve true love."

"So does that mean that it is because of you that everyone and anyone falls in love?"Alice asked.

Jake answered. "No. But sometimes people need help. We are that help."

* * *

It was true. The movies and films these days made it seem so easy. _If only_.

"Our children go to Forks High School. They can help you if you need anything"

_Perfect. We can spend more time with Edward now. Thank you Esme._

I felt a little guilty lying to them, even if it was by omission, when they'd been nothing but hospitable, but it had to be done. The end result would hopefully complete their family and bring Edward the happiness he desired and deserved.

"Thank you Esme. That would be great."

"You said that century assignments bring happiness to both- those who help and those who receive help. Why so? And how exactly do you help them? Ask Cupid to strike them with an arrow? That would be so cool."

"Emmet, you're an idiot." Alice chided her teddy bear of a brother

"Century assignments are tough. Sometimes, it is virtually impossible to finish them. If we fail to complete century assignments, great misery will befall us and our subjects will simply drift on in their lives, never experiencing true love or contentment. You are all mated except Edward, so you must know what it would be like to be without your other halves."

At that, each of the couples pulled their mates to them instinctively.

"And as for cupid, he was young and naughty and stupid enough to get caught. He's currently at home with mum and dad. Love cannot be created with any arrow or magic spell. Attraction can, but that's also superficial and doesn't last long. We can only guide our subjects and give them confidence to follow their hearts."

"Wait wait! I was kidding. Are you saying that Cupid actually exists? This is getting a little too bizarre. Next you're going to say that you have wings..." Emmet said, looking a bit dazed.

"Cupid? Why yes! He's my little brother. And as for wings...you'll have to wait and see" I answered with a mischievous smile. It was rather fun witnessing seven grown vampires trying to grasp the concept of creatures they thought were simply part of children's stories.

"Tell us something about angels in general. How many are there. What purpose do they serve? Why don't we detect their presence? " Esme asked.

"Well, there are angels for everything. It is due to the presence of angels that there is a balance on earth. We are generally required to keep our existence a secret. We decided that the rule didn't apply to you, being vampires and all. If we don't want someone to detect our presence, they wouldn't. Even if we were sitting right on their laps"

"Amazing" Carlisle said, possibly wondering about the medical miracles which caused this. _Wondering is okay, but I'm not giving him any DNA samples if he asks._

"What about the myths surrounding heavenly creatures? If angels exist, so must devils and God and a plethora of other beings!" Edward said. Though he had given no such indication, his thoughts about himself had clued me in to the fact that he did not believe in God or goodness. It broke my heart to see how hard he was on himself.

_Step I, increase his self-confidence and faith._

_Step II, find a girl and get him married. Oh yeah..._

"Well, you must know that a majority of these rumours have been started by said creatures themselves. You don't burn in sunlight, do you? It's just a rumour that the Volturi of yours started. The presence of God and devils though, is a conversation for another time." I smiled at them so they wouldn't think that I was trying to hide something from them. We didn't have much time to waste because finding a mate for a vampire was difficult, and we needed to get to know Edward to find a suitable match for him.

"You know the Volturi?" Jasper asked in an alarmed time. Beside me, Jacob who had been gobbling up food, coughed and sputtered as he tried to control his laughter.

I sighed at his reaction, but was unable to stop the smirk that grew on my face. I think I would have looked like the cat that ate the canary. Alas, my adventures with the Volturi had spread throughout home. In my defence, I did try to handle them like an adult, but he just wouldn't listen.

The Cullens looked confused at our reactions, so I simple said "Well...lets just say that the Volturi, especially Caius, have had some _interesting _encounters with us."

"Hardly interesting for _them_" Jake snorted from his seat.

"Well, Cullens, it's been great but we must get moving now. It was a pleasure meeting you and hope we'll see you again soon." I said, rushing lest they asked me something else.

"Esme, promise you'll see us again and make another dish? Maybe some... "

"Jacob Black! That is not how you behave with guests. God, what will your mom think of this, huh? I'll..."

"Oh it's alright honey! I hardly get any chance to cook for someone who can actually enjoy it. Come over anytime."

"Thanks Esme. I definitely won't be able to keep this buffoon away for long now. We'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye!" I loped my arm through Jake's and pulled him outside as I took one last look at Edward's face.

**I wanted to make it longer, but this was the only place it could be ended. Next up, Edward's POV about the after effects at the Cullen's mansion. Hope you're enjoying. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all had a great Christmas and have an even better New Year! See ya in 2013 :)**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. cREDIT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

CHAPTER-5

EPOV

_"Thanks Esme. I definitely won't be able to keep this buffoon away for long now. We'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye!"_

_As she went out arm-in-arm with her guardian _

'Are they a couple? Seems so.' Alice thought. And I have no idea why my non-existent heart wants to break at this thought.

_For all that's holy, this is getting_ _ridiculous! I don't know that girl, well angel, and it may be possible that she and Jacob are a couple. It would be impossible to not see the trust between them, the ease of their relationship and the fact that they were best friends. _

_This is pathetic. I am pathetic. Not even a day in her presence and I've already gone bonkers._

'What is it Edward? You are extremely stressed. And I couldn't feel either Bella or Jake's emotions while they were here nor manipulate them. What did you hear in their thoughts?' Jasper asked me with his thoughts. Judging by his mental tone, he was still perturbed by the strangers.

"I think it would be best if we all sit and talk about this" Carlisle, always the voice of reason, suggested. The family piled into the dining room, which was used for family meetings.

"I couldn't see their future and now I can't see ours too. Well, I can see what will happen tonight, but not what will happen at school. Their presence is somehow disrupting my visions." Alice said, rubbing her temples.

"I couldn't hear their thoughts and Jas couldn't sense their emotions. So basically, none of our 'extra' powers work on them." I revealed glumly. This wasn't good. But somehow, I trusted Bella. Their was something in her personality, her demeanour, which just reflected...goodness.

"I knew it! I knew she was trouble. God! I can't believe you all don't see this. An Angel? Really? We should get rid of them as soon as possible." Rosalie seethed.

"I don't know babe...I mean, they haven't done anything to harm us. And I don't know about the angel thing, but no human could have found our house, much less dared to knock." Emmet reasoned.

"I think you're right Em. They didn't even look afraid of us like humans would be. She was going to hug Carlisle for God's sake!" Alice finally exclaimed. It shocked us all because Alice usually depended on her visions to make such decisions.

"There...there's another thing. I have no idea what it was, how it happened or what she did but...at one point of time, I heard her thoughts. Not just any thoughts, her thoughts in response to something I thought. It was as if she already knew about my powers and was deliberately blocking them. Maybe that's what happened with others too." I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. As much as I thought she wasn't any danger, I couldn't lie to my family.

"This is too much! You need more proof? She knows about your powers. How could that have been possible? And she gave no indication of it at all! We have to do something with both of them quick" Rosalie jumped up from her seat and was now pacing.

"Do you think I should talk to Aro about this? It seems as if they have met..." Carlisle broke off, unsure. It was no surprise. We tried to keep as far from the Volturi as we could.

"No, somehow that doesn't seem right. From Jacob and Bella's tones, their tryst with the Volturi wasn't very pleasant and talking to them might stir up trouble. Why don't we just wait and see. They _are_ staying here for some time. They could be just harmless passer-bys." Esme spoke up.

We all agreed, _well all except Rosalie_, to simply continue our schedule as before. But one thing we were all sure of- school was not going to be anywhere near monotonous tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:**Sorry for not updating earlier. Real life kickin' my ass. To make up for it, this chapter is longer than the other ones (not much, but still) and I will definitely post sometime this week. Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited. It is definitely very inspiring.

Go on fellas, read n then review.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am definitely not profiting from this.**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

"Why aren't they here yet? God, this not seeing the future thing is killing me! I think I'm having the vampire equivalent of a headache!" Alice moaned, rubbing her temples. Her ever-concerned and loving husband moved behind her and began calming her with his power and a head massage. Sometimes I wondered what it felt like to have someone. Someone to love and be loved by, cherish and be cherished by. Someone who would always stay by my side...

_Shut up! It does not matter. I have a family and don't need anyone else. Ignoring these hormonal teenagers' thoughts was more than enough. I don't need my own nonsensical ideas too._

We were currently in the school's parking ground, waiting for Bella and Jake to arrive. Rosalie had dragged Emmet away as soon as they got out of the car, still in bad mood from yesterday. _Poor Emmet, I will never understand why he tortures himself so._

A loud noise pulled me from my thoughts. A Harley Davidson Iron 883 zoomed into the parking lot, closely followed by a swanking new mini cooper. _Woah!_

Bella got off the bike after parking it, removing the helmet and waving her hair around. She was wearing a riding jacket and tight leather pants, which did not go unnoticed by the present school population. Jake cut off the engine and got out, shutting the door with seeming irritation.

_'Who's THAT?'_

_'What does she think she is, coming to school like _that_?'_

_'Wow! Looks like the Cullens finally got competition'_

_'Definitely calling dibs on that chick...'_

_'That guy's mine.'_

_'Here's hoping they aren't a couple!'_

A barrage of thoughts assaulted me as the students judged the new appearances. It won't be long till the whole school knew about them.

In the meantime, Jacob walked up to Bella with a pout on his face.

"Ha, I won again. Why do you challenge me when you know you're never going to win? All that happens is that your pride gets wounded every single damn time." Bella gloated as they both walked over to us.

"One day, I will beat you. It's a promise sweetheart" Jake muttered sullenly as Bella only laughed at him. I could still not hear their thoughts and neither could Alice and Jasper use their powers on them.

"Hello Edward, Alice and Jasper! How are you today?" Bella asked with a sweet smile. Jake simply waved and then, noticing Emmet and Rosalie's absence, commented, "Where's blondie and her guy? I thought they went to school here with you?"

"They do. We were just waiting outside for you. By the way, did you just race here?" Alice asked with an amused smile on her face.

At her question, Bella beamed and Jake resumed his sulking. "Yes. We _love _to race. It's such a thrill, isn't it? _Especially_ when _someone_ insists on having a race with a record holder and then starts pouting when he loses. Just sayin'" Bella smirked proudly.

At this, Jake harrumphed and said dismissively "Yeah yeah. Gloat all you want. I simply let you win because you are younger to me."

At this, Bella snorted. Loudly. "Keep thinking that if it helps you sleep at night. And you are older to me? Since when? "

"Well, we need to rush to the administrator's office and get our schedules. The bell will ring soon. Bye!"

The first half passed quickly enough and soon it was time for recess. _Time to see Bella again._

_And Jake. _Sigh.

God knows what it was that pulled me towards Bella so much. I hardly knew anything about her, and what I did know was hard to believe.

A nearby conversation pulled me from my internal battle.

"Really, it will be great. I can show you a _really _good time, sweetheart. You should come" Mike Newton said to Bella, trying to look seductive. He just looked repulsive to me. I curiously waited for Bella's response.

"Thanks for the offer, but no."

"Come on darling, don't be shy. I'll pick you up at 6 tonight. Give me your address and number." _She's simply playing hard to get. No problem, I know this game well. God, she's so hot..._

Not only was his face repulsive, his thoughts were as well.

Suddenly, Bella leaned close to Mike, too close for my comfort, and whispered.

"I said no. -N-O- no. If you make me repeat myself one more time, I will not only smash your fucking face, but you also won't be able to walk straight for a week, much less pee comfortably. Get it? Now get out of my way." Mike could do nothing but stare wide-eyed and nod meekly as Bella smiled sweetly at him.

I _needed_ to hear her thoughts now.

Bella walked towards me with the same smile, as if she already knew I was here, and said, "Come on Edward, lunch time. For me, at least."

She led us to a table in the far corner, where Jake and my siblings were already waiting. The rest of the crowd did nothing but gawk at us.

"I may be wrong, but aren't angels supposed to be non-racing, non-swearing and non-violent, peace loving creatures?" I asked Bella, smiling at her so as to not offend her. Angel etiquettes were not yet known to me.

She laughed loudly. Jake glanced at us curiously and when I repeated my question to him, he was laughing right along with Bella.

"Brother, you ain't seen nothin' yet. Peace- loving... _Bella!_" He continued his chortling.

"There are no definite behavioural guidelines, silly Edward. Every person is different, with different thoughts and views and emotions. You simply believe a myth. Somewhat like humans would say that vampires burn in sunlight. Or that vampires have fangs, wear capes, and _vant to suck bbblllooooddd_ !" Bella said with her best expression of Dracula.

Well well well.

If nothing else, Isabella Swan just got more intriguing to me. Wouldn't have thought that was possible...


	7. Chapter 7

**This story currently has 7 chapters and 6 reviews. Come on guys, you can do better than that! I appreciate all those who are following or have favorited the story. Go ahead and review as well!**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters. The plot, however, is mine. Plagarism is totally uncool.**

**Chapter 7**

EPOV

I was sitting at my bedroom window, trying to ignore the thoughts of my family and playing old tunes on the guitar. It had been a long time since I'd felt like playing anything. It made Esme very happy to hear me happy again. And yes, she could make out my mood from the tunes I played. No tunes meant were code red for her.

She worries too much.

It was another normal day in Forks. By normal, I meant that it was pouring cats and dogs. _I wonder what Bella and Jake are up to._

Now that I thought about it, it was a very silly question that I asked Bella. Although seeing as she was the first angel I'd met and the only other creature besides Jake who's thoughts I couldn't hear, it was very difficult to understand her. Jake was not that hard. He was pretty much like a normal human teen, but less obnoxious and more mature. The thing that unsettled me the most was that they seemed to know about our kind very well. Either they'd been with vampires for a long time, or were simply just extraordinarily observant.

I was pulled out of my 'Bella- analyses by the sight of an SUV driving down to our house. Not exactly top of the range, but ostentatious enough so I was pretty sure it belonged to Bella and Jake. We'd made plans to have dinner at our house this evening. Well, only they could eat, but Jake agreed as soon as he heard the word 'food'. They were quite early.

As I went downstairs to open the door, I saw that Bella was standing alone on our porch. There was no sign of Jake.

"Hey! You're early. Where's Jake?"

"Hi Edward. Jake's being a damn drama queen and I wanted to go somewhere but he won't come with me so I wanted to see if you were free. But it's totally alright if you don't want to come. I'll understand. After all..."

And there she goes with her rambling. With a slight chuckle I quickly interrupted her before she went off again.

"Sure I'm free Bella. But where do you want to go in this weather? Not that it would cause _me_ any inconvenience but..." she didn't give me a chance to continue, just grabbed my hand and pulled me with her with a wide smile on her face. It took me by surprise that she was able to move me with her strength. Hmmmm... It seems that Bella is more powerful than she is letting on. After we both said a quick goodbye to everyone, we ran to her car whose engine was still running. I eyed the driver's side. Will she let me drive? Nothing wrong with asking, or pleading politely. She's a sweet girl...

She's a girl, which means flattery is definitely going to work.

"Bella, you know I was very impressed with your driving skills this morning. Perhaps..."

"No Edward. Unfortunately, my baby is somewhere flattery won't work. Sorry sweetheart." With a smirk in my direction, she strutted towards the driver's side, leaving me gawking at the fact that she read my mind again. Dear lord, was she doing it right now? I have to stop thinking. Yes. Clear out my mind.

I took my seat in the car and was careful to avoid speaking. That's right. Stop speaking, stop thinking. I was doing great. She wouldn't get anything from me now.

Or would she? Could she still read my mind? Should I ask her?

I was horrible at this. God knows how Carlisle and Alice do this. I should ask her about these powers of hers...

"Later Edward. I promise. Right now, we need to head to the mall." Damn. She replied to my thoughts again.

Wait, what? We were going to a mall? For shopping? No wonder Jake refused. Maybe I could make an excuse... Why did she have to bring me? Alice was perfect for this job. Oh no, did she shop like Alice too?

Boy I was in trouble.

"Relax, Edward. It's not that type of shopping. Just chill." She put on some classical music and we drove in silence the rest of the way. There was something about her that brought out very extreme reactions in me. One second I felt innately calm, the next I was 'freaking out' as Emmet would put it.

Bella seemed to know exactly which shop to go to which was surprising considering the fact that she had never been here before. Oh well. She _was_ a woman after all. All women had some built-in shopping mechanism.

Bella started picking out warm blankets. She picked out four...then five, then six. She didn't stop.

"Uh, Bella? I know Forks is cold and all, but you seriously won't need that many blankets." She had already piled about a dozen. Next, she got woollen socks in all sizes and colours. I simply followed her, not understanding what she was doing. It seemed as if she were preparing to take a large trip to the mountains or something. All in all, she bought about two dozen blankets, around the same pairs of socks, shawls, ready-to-eat packages, dry snacks and some anti-cold meds. Apparently, my only purpose was to hold these for her. _That's what you get for offering and trying to be all chivalrous._ Not that these bothered me; super strength was a major plus point.

After losing a fight over who would pay the bill and being called a 'chauvinistic prick', we went back to her car with the stuff and zoomed off to yet another unknown location.

_Mission Impossible 6: Making sense of a woman. Angel. Whatever..._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER-8**

**EPOV**

Over the years, I had met a lot of people. All were different, but in some way, still the same. At the most basic level, all humans were selfish. They loved for themselves and destroyed for themselves. Humans were only pure in their infancy. Their innocence then gets tarnished by human laws and traditions. They did nothing that wasn't in some way beneficial for them. As decades passed, this became more apparent. Now, they didn't even try to hide it. Vampires were no exception to this rule. The more their powers increased, the more they wanted. The only case where vampires were not selfish were with their mates. The bond they shared was infallible.

And that was why, standing here in the middle of an old, stinking and rotting alley, I was in awe of the girl (angel) standing beside me.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't how we would've...I thought we'd die. May God always be with you. Thank you." The frail woman replied with tears of gratitude in her eyes. She looked like a child, barely twenty. She was unhealthily thin, with almost green skin. Behind her, the sound of a child wailing could be heard. Its thoughts were simply disjointed images and sounds, not making much

"Why is the baby crying? Is it your sibling?" I ask the woman quietly. She looked at me, startled. These were the first words I'd spoken since coming here.

"No. That's my daughter. I don't know what's wrong with her. She simply won't stop crying."

"May I take a look at her? My father is a doctor." I said, trying to hide my surprise at the fact that this woman had a daughter. She was barely an adult herself.

_I don't know...he looks so young. Well, I guess there's no harm in taking a look. It's not like I can afford to take her to a real doctor..._

We walked inside the flat. It was a single bedroom, and the surroundings were bare. Inside an old crib, a baby was lying, wailing its lungs off.

"What's her name? What's yours?"Bella asked in a gentle voice. This was a new side of her. She always seemed so vivacious and full of life, but seeing her like this..._this _was the love angel she claimed to be.

"I'm Bethany and this is Bianca. She's fourteen months old." Bethany said with a loving smile on her face. Her thoughts were filled with the day she gave birth to her daughter. There was a young boy by her side who looked to be around her age. He was holding her hand and gazing at her with such love...

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but where is Bianca's father?" Bella asked as I picked up the baby and tried to determine what was wrong.

"George. His name was George. He...he died seven months ago in a car accident. Hit by a drunk driver." Bethany said. Her voice was raw with emotion and one could tell even without hearing her thoughts how much she loved him. His death still affected her. In her mind, I could see how everything had gone downhill after that. They had not expected anything like that to happen, and had been completely unprepared for handling the situation. As their savings ran out, she had been evicted from her apartment with nowhere to go. The compensation they received by the government ran out, and Bethany was struggling to provide for her daughter.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with her, just keep her wrapped up tight, okay?" As I was placing her back into the crib, Bella's hand shot out to take her from me. She held the baby close to her chest and looked into her eyes, as if silently conversing with her. Bianca's thoughts were filled with a melody, one which I'd never heard before. Miraculously, she stopped crying.

Bella placed the sleeping baby back in her crib and turned to Bethany, who was gazing at her with amazement. _Right there with you..._

We bid her a quiet farewell and after Bethany thanked us again, we left.

This had been how we'd spent the afternoon. Bella was truly one of the kindest people I'd ever met. A lot of people donated money to charities, but few actually made an effort to see these people, talk to them and help them with more than just money. One thing I realised today was that what these people desired the most was not money. It was companionship. Bella talked to each and everyone of them and treated them as her equals.

"Bella...what you did today, it was amazing. You are a good person."

"No Edward, I just did what every person ought to do. If these humans simply realise that they should help each other, life would be so much easier. For them, as well as for me." Bella said with a sweet smile in my direction.

As we drove away from the neighbourhood, I noticed that we were not heading in the direction of the house. When I asked Bella, she simply replied that we were going to a place where we could talk privately.

The time was here. She was going to answer all my questions. Finally. I only had a few.

_Just about a million or two..._

**_Hope you enjoyed reading! Leave me your thoughts._**

**_-K.n._**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to all who read and review. Your appreciation means a lot! **

**P.s. maymay74**, most of your questions will be answered further into the story, so no worries. **Ariauna, **you had your PM turned off, so thanks for the review!

Exams coming up, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again. But I **definitely **will.

**CHAPTER-9**

BPOV

Edward was silent in the car. I still don't know what possessed me to ask him to accompany me. I did _this_ every time I visited earth- it pained me to see the brutal way humans treated each other, sometimes even their own blood. Each time I witnessed the wrongdoing of one human to another, it felt like another failure.

Because it was _my_ job to spread love. My responsibility. And each time any creature harmed another, it was my fault. The least I could do was provide essentials to those who couldn't afford it. Of course, it could be done by magic, but I preferred doing it on my own.

Jacob disagreed with me. He said that it was not possible for anyone to take blame for _all_ of earth. That was why he refused to come with me, saying that I needed to understand the extent of my powers. No one was invincible.

"Are we there yet?" Edward's question brought me out of my musings. I looked in his direction. He was truly an enigma to me- his entire family was, but him more so than others. They were all powerful creatures who could rule over humans if they wished to do so. Hell, they could take down the stupid Volturi brothers if they wanted. With Emmet's strength, Alice and Edward's talents, Jasper's skills, Carlisle's intelligence, Rosalie's..._tenacity_ and Esme holding them all together, they could have the world at their feet.

Yet, they chose to exist peacefully and went against their true nature by consuming animal blood. _Mind boggling... _

"Shouldn't you be more patient, huh? After all, you've been to high school more than twenty times!" I teased him lightly, but I really meant it. With no prior experience with high school or college, today had been an eye-opener.

An eye opener to the fact that teen aged humans were doomed.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, angel. You have no idea what suffering through high school is _once_. Their _thoughts_..."

I could see that the topic was going to shift from _their _thoughts to _my _thoughts, so I quickly parked the car at the beginning of the trail and jumped out, beckoning Edward to do the same. We walked some distance quietly. I was nervous about this part. Being involved with angels was new to him, so I wondered how he would react to seeing some of my powers.

"Where exactly are we going, Bella? I know each and every inch of this forest. It's the same throughout." Edward was getting impatient now.

"Are we far enough from the humans? Nobody will find us here?" I was pretty sure, but what's the harm in confirming?

"Yes..."

"Alright then. Sit down in front of me. Good. Now close your eyes."

I closed mine. And let my mind wander. I could see my home...the institute...the waterfall of heaven...my meadow.

Opening my eyes, I could see that we were already there. _Damn, I'm good. Well, I ought to be. I topped in my batch at the angel institute after all..._

"You can open your eyes now." As Edward slowly did, he gasped. _Is it wrong to feel smug because I just surprised a mind-reading, handsome, generous vampire?_

_Nah. I'm _that_ good._

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as Edward examined his surroundings in disbelief. He sprinted around the meadow, touching the flowers and trees. He tried to exit the meadow, but was gently propelled by an invisible force. As he turned around to stare wide-eyed at me, he exclaimed-

"What in _lord's_ name is this place?"

_Let the fun begin..._

_Recc. for the week- _If you're in the mood for some heavy angst, head to 'An Angry Man' by katinki. You won't be diappointed. Full of angst and what's more, its complete!

If humour is your poison of choice, 'Bella Swan: Kidnapper' by Kambria Rain. ROFL!

Have fun!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n- Surprise! I'm extremely excited for this chapter and the next ones. We're finally going to get somewhere. Thanks to everybody who is reading and/or reviewing this story. Your views mean a lot to me.**

**I was going through the story from the beginning and I have made a bazillion mistakes. Really sorry for them. I will edit them after this is complete. And sorry for any future mistakes. They're all mine.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. And my twilight series books and movies...**

**CHAPTER-10**

**BPOV**

"Calm down Edward. Come sit here and I'll explain." In my excitement about showing some of my powers to Edward, I'd forgotten that his instincts were that of a vampire.

And vampires did _not_ appreciate being taken by surprise.

Slowly, he made his way towards me and sat down with his legs crossed, mirroring my position. I slowly pulled his palm into mine and transferred some of my energy to him, trying to soothe him. As his troubled eyes calmed a bit, I started speaking.

"This is my resting place, my meadow. Every accomplished angel needs one for rejuvenation. This is our utopia- a place where we're not bound by any rules or duties. We're free here. Another can only enter when escorted by us. Or if they're our mates. Every angel has a different resting place, suiting their personalities. "

Edward was intrigued, that was clear from his expression. He didn't wait to start the interrogation.

"A resting place indeed! How wonderful... But where exactlyis this. Wait! Are we in heaven? " He asked me with a sheepish look on his face. I couldn't _not_ laugh at that.

"No Edward, we're not in heaven. We're in my head. This is all that is there to it. You can't go outside because nothing _exists_ outside."

"Being in a resting place is like meditation. If anyone was to see us right now, they would think we were sleeping. We're completely disconnected from the outer world, vulnerable. If someone wished to harm us while we rest, they could kill us and we wouldn't even know till we have reached our end." I couldn't keep my expression neutral, thinking about all those who had been caught unaware this way. They had suffered at the hands of their enemies, rendered unable to defend themselves.

"Is that why you have a guardian? Jacob protects you when you're in your meadow?" "Yes. After seeing how frightening being unaware could be for an angel, it was decided that all would be assigned a guardian. Jake has been mine ever since I was born. A guardian is created keeping the angel they're meant for in mind. My mother created Jake for me."

Thinking of my dearest friend made me smile. He had been there for me whenever I needed a friend, a brother, or an accomplice in mischief. My mother couldn't have made a better match for me.

"But we're here alone right now. What if someone found us?"

"It's okay. We're in the middle of the forest, so humans won't find us. As for others, there are none in Forks as of now. Jake is monitoring the situation and will inform me if any new vampires, angels, witch etc came wandering."

I looked up to see a battle waging in Edward's eyes. It was inexplicable how I could tell what he was feeling just by looking into his eyes. Never had I been _this _in tune with someone else. _Perhaps this has something to do with him being my century assignment. Yeah. That must be it._

"What is it? You know you can ask me anything. I wouldn't mind. I'm hoping we can be friends. And friends don't act shy around friends. Although since I've never been friends with a vampire before, I wouldn't know. But you've never been friends with an angel before either, considering you've never met one before me, so we should just act as we want to and..."

I would have continued if it had not been for the slight squeeze Edward's hand gave mine. _What is wrong with me? I can never stop rambling. Perhaps I should have brought Jake with me. At least he would stop me from embarrassing myself._

_Who am I kidding? Jacob would be the first one to laugh when I humiliate myself. Ass._

With a smirk on his face, Edward said "I want to be friends with you too Bella. Although with your word vomit, it might be a bit hard for us to have a conversation..." I hit his arm lightly. He laughed loudly.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if Jake was, you know, your...um, your mate. I don't mean to be intrusive, I just..." The nervousness was back.

"What? You thought that Jacob was my mate? Oh gross! He is like my brother, Edward." _Blech! My mate Jacob! Where in the world did he get __**that**__ idea?_

"Oh, it's just that you two are always so in tune with each other."

"Edward, the bond between an angel and her guardian is like nothing else. The ultimate trust, the sense of loyalty...nobody can replace it. It's true, some do fall in love, like my parents, but it's not a requirement."

Seemingly satisfied, Edward then steered the conversation towards what I knew he was dying to ask since the very first time that we met.

"So... you're a mind reader, huh?" He tried to comment casually. Take note, I say _'tried.'_

"Not exactly. I can read minds when I want to but I can also turn it off, unlike you." _Drum roll..._

"What?! How did you...you couldn't have known that just by reading my mind a few times!" _Trumpets..._

"You're right. But I could know that if I had the power to ascertain the qualities of other people. And did you forget that I've seen your aura? I know quite a lot about you." _Fireworks..._

Suddenly, he jumped up and started pacing around. "What the hell Bella? You had no right to do that without telling me about it first. I don't exactly go publishing my life story for everyone to read. What else did you see?"

Umm...okay...shit. _Looks like its fire now._


	11. AN

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not having updated in so long, even this is not an update. Some personal issues have made it impossible for me to continue as of now...but it's a promise that I will start writing again in about a month. This is just a temporary hiatus. Extremely sorry!


End file.
